Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a surgical instrument which is used to operate a book nose, and more particularly to a surgical instrument for removing a hook nose hump through an osteotomy of the nasal hump of the hook nose having the prominent nasal hump.
Description of the Related Art
A nose having a prominent nasal hump from the ridge of the nose is called a hook nose. The hook nose is not beautiful aesthetically and causes a bad impression. Therefore, it is very important to remove the hook nose hump in rhinoplasty. The hook nose hump is removed by being cut or ground. Cutting the bone is called an osteotomy and a surgical instrument which is used in osteotomy is called an osteotome.
An existing surgical instrument for cutting the hook nose hump includes an osteotome, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,057. The osteotome includes a stabilizer in which an arch-shaped concave portion is formed on the handle and includes an integral blade which has an edge and protrusion formed on one side of the handle. This intends to remove the hook nose hump through an osteotomy of the hook nose hump by means of the blade by holding the stabilizer of the osteotome in operation. In the osteotomy, it is difficult to properly maintain the angle and height of the osteotome. As a result, there is a risk of removing too much or too little hook nose hump.